


Putting on a Show

by berri_oppai



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Belly Bulging, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Hands-free Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berri_oppai/pseuds/berri_oppai
Summary: Rather than rehearsing, Lico spends his time elsewhere.
Relationships: Others/Lico
Kudos: 20





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> sup fellas writing this felt like I was in a 2d fighter and this fic was my opponent and it beat the shit outta me. Anyways hope yall like it.

Imagine Lico, legs held open and he’s drooling, his eyes blown out so much there is no green left to see. Hands are all over him spreading his ass for everyone to see. Being opened out by so many dicks that his body can’t take it. He knows he’s being recorded and he can’t help but flash a smile to the camera when his mouth isn’t preoccupied. What if the rest of Starless saw him like this, what would they think? His body trembled in excitement at the thought. 

Everything is blurry with the pleasure overwhelming him, all he could hear were his moans and occasional mumbles around him, “Can't wait to fill you up,” “Don’t worry, we’ll turn you into the perfect breeding bitch.” Just like he’s always wanted. 

One of their hands finds its way around Lico’s neck and squeezes as they force their cock into him through the tight ring of flesh moving at a brutal pace hitting that spot in him that makes him go crazy, his toes curl and he makes a pretty noise as he gasps for air. They grab the base of his dick not letting him come, not yet as they pound into him. 

He comes into Lico not giving him the chance to relieve himself and two of them enter, they’re big and go so deep they leave a bulge inside him. His moans fill the air and he’s begging for more, trying to touch himself but hands keep guiding him back to stroke the other men surrounding him. 

The men pull out and a hand then replaces the two, now circling his gaping hole and slowly enters from fingers to knuckles, then wrist, past their forearm all the way up to their elbow and he arches his back as the other clenches his fist. They twist and turn and thrust their arm inside him and he moves to rest his hand to feel the bump appearing and fading from his belly. 

“You can take me.” “You can take more than this,” the man in front of him whispers as the one behind him nibbles on his ear as two more hold him by the feet, licking and pressing gentle kisses onto those flawless legs. 

“You’d better be getting all of this,” one of them says only to be returned with a thumbs up and a nod of approval. 

“Ready for that perfect body to be ruined?” He nods, grinning languidly with fingers in his mouth, “Please...just destroy me,” Lico finally says, sounding like he’s out of breath. A hand moves to his neck lovingly stroking it then gripping him hard till he can barely breathe and one of them shoves himself down Lico’s throat. There’s a small crack sound from his jaw, but he’s taking it like a good boy. 

“Keep taking it like this and you’ll get all the cock you deserve,” he’s reminded. Stroking his hair and they’re holding up his body for him, too exhausted to do it himself. 

The man’s pace quickens and he shoves himself all the way down Lico’s throat, large hands gripping his hair tightly and pushes Lico’s head against him, he comes, filling his throat with his load and Lico squeezes his eyes shut from the pressure of not being able to breathe. 

“Alright, time to stop screwing around. We only have so much time left with him so it’s time to get to the best part,” one of the men behind the camera declares as he hands it off to another. Approaching the redhead and unzipping his pants, he pulls out his monstrous cock, angry and throbbing with thick veins running all over. Lico’s eyes widen, he’s almost certain it won’t go in but that doesn’t mean they won’t try to make it fit.

“This is what you’ve been waiting for, pretty boy.”

Even after all the fucking, his body just wasn’t prepped enough to be stretched by something so huge. The man prods then pushes the head past the loose ring of flesh, towering over him, he firmly grips his hips and slides the rest of his shaft in painfully slow then stilled himself, taking in every sound and expression Lico had to offer. 

He fills Lico to the brim, saliva dripping from his chin and tongue hanging out as his eyes flutter and his head falls back to rest on the man behind him. They hold the back of his knees firmly and pull his legs closer to his shoulders, his feet higher in the air in an attempt to get the man to go deeper into him. 

Without giving Lico time to adjust to his size, he started thrusting at a brutal pace, the only sound in the room being muffled moans and the slapping of skin on skin. Hitting that perfect spot that makes Lico see colours, his cock twitches begging for release and he whimpers as tears gather around the creases of his eyes. He looks up making eye contact with the man pounding into him before his eyes roll back again, losing focus on everything around him. 

It didn’t take long before Lico’s panting and coming, his arms fall to his sides, body shaking violently as he’s being aggressively thrusted into. It’s sending his mind to cloud nine feeling nothing but pleasure all over and his body’s numb from being in the same position for too long. 

His insides are marked by the other man’s cock, his seed filling the redhead’s guts till his abdomen begins to expand, he feels complete wanting to stay like this. His body goes limp and he’s breathless, hair sticking to his face from the aftermath of his pastime, what a beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
